joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mark Phillips (RDCWorld1 Composite)
Summary Mark Phillips is one of the Co-Creators of the Youtube channel "RDCWorld1". He and his other friends who own the channel make many skits and other comedy videos, some of the most notable being "When people take anime to seriously", "Black Avengers", "Video Game House", "Anime House", and many more. He's also went on to collaborate with other comedy skit creators such as Berleezy, Caleb City, and more. Mark Phillips has went on to portray many characters across the channel's skits, such as Thor, Mario, The Hood Avatar, Light Yagami, Yusuke Urameshi, Carl "CJ" Johnson, Ryu, Blade, Moon Knight, The Punisher, Lebron James, Draymond Green, Stephen Curry, and many more including even himself. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B Name: Mark Phillips, Thor, Mario, Lebron James, Ryu, Carl Johnson, and many more Origin: RDCWorld1 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Content Creator, God of Thunder, Hood Avatar, Spirit Detective, Gangster, Basketball Player, and many more Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (As the Hood Avatar, he's mastered the 4 elements, one of which being boxing, and another being weaving. He's also showcased the ability to use various techniques from different animes), Stealth Mastery (Has access to the Sneaking Nation's stealth abilities), Weapon Mastery (Gains the Shooting Nations proficiency with guns), Power Nullification (Capable of taking away Desmond Johnson's bending), Power Bestowal (Gave Desmond Johnson his powers back), Astral Projection (Capable of projecting himself into the Avatar realm), Instinctive Reaction (Even while in the Avatar Realm his body was capable of instinctively alert itself and make him dodge bullet fire. Should scale to weaving nation members who can also react instinctively to gun fire), Teleportation, BFR, and Electricity Manipulation with Mjolnir (Capable of using Mjolnir to transport the Avengers to a field, as well as shoot bolts of lightning.), Creation (Created a second Mjolnir out of thin air. As CJ he was also able to create an Assault Rifle using cheat codes), Reality Warping (Capable of taking powers from anime and making them real by believing in himself), Statistics Amplification (Can power up with his anime powers), Plot Manipulation (Interrupted his fight with Desmond, and caused them to experience a filler plotline, before returning to canon.) Transformation (Capable of transforming into a Bankai state), Death Manipulation, and Fate Manipulation with the Death Note (Was going to kill the entire Anime House with the Death Note. Using the Death Note he later used it to kill Desmond, with the cause of death being a coincidental drive by), Duplication (As Pain, he was able to split himself into six beings) Resurrection (As Mario he came back to life after being shot to death by Master Chief and a police officer) Broadway Force (When using anime themes, it causes the other members to start reenacting the opening animation of the respective theme song), Sound Manipulation (Mark and other members of RDC are capable of playing music seemingly out of nowhere) Breaking the Fourth Wall (Capable of speaking to the audience watching in Anime Themes vs Video Game Themes), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Survived having his soul stolen by Desmond), and Broadway Force (Was able to resist the Video Game themes reenactment powers) Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Claimed he could hang with Thanos without the stones, who was stated to have destroyed planets. He later went on to fight Thanos alongside the Avengers, with Mjolnir clashing against an almost completed Infinity Gauntlet.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (With Mjolnir he is able to fire off bolts of lightning, which functions as natural cloud to ground lightning. Comparable to other Avengers who can react to Mjolnir's bolts, as well as Storm who could also utilize cloud to ground lightning.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet class (Capable of fist fighting the likes of Desmond Johnson, who can compete with Thanos as The Hulk.) Durability: At least Planet level (Endured strikes from Desmond and Thanos) Stamina: ''' Unknown '''Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of meters with Mjolnir's projectiles, Hundreds of meters with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Mjolnir, the Death Note, and various Guns Intelligence: Gifted (Capable of mastering many techniques from various animes just by watching them and believing in himself) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon:' A technique in which Mark charges towards in an opponent, driving all his might into a punch. *'Serious Series - Serious Punch:' A fully serious punch with all of his power behind it. *'Janken:' A technique taken from the anime Hunter x Hunter, charging his fist into one powerful strike. *'Dempsey Roll:' Mark begins bobbing from left to right, before releasing a barrage of punches. *'Bankai:' With this move he transforms into his Bankai, gaining a sword. *'Detroit Smash:' Another powerful punch in his long list of punching moves. *'Gomu Gomu No Black Mamba:' A charged haymaker to the mid section *'Wolf Fang Fist:' A technique in which he runs towards his opponent dishing out a series of strikes. *'Filler:' Manipulates the plot and forces his target into a filler *'Starburst Stream:' A dual sword combo *'Enhanced Ignorance:' He gets ignorant alot in every situation *'Shooting:' Gains access to all Shooting Nation techniques, making him an expert with guns. *'Sneaking:' Mastery over stealth with the use of Sneaking Nation techniques. *'Boxing:' Gains every technique from the Boxing Nation, making him a hard fighter. *'Weaving:' Gains techniques from the Weaving Nation, able to dodge attacks instinctively. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Memes Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Comedians Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Superhumans Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Sound Users Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Resistance Users